


终于忍不住日了猴

by Futuresummer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futuresummer/pseuds/Futuresummer
Summary: 车是双空的，糖是藏空的，先开车再发糖





	终于忍不住日了猴

    四周都是黑漆漆的一片，唯一的清明是这四方之中一张石莲花床上纠缠的两道身影，和止不住的娇喘黏连的水吟。  
    “哥、哥、你慢点、慢点”陈空空柔软的腰肢在手里好像抓不住一样，他面色潮红，眼神迷离，轻喘的望向自己。  
    这猴儿。。张空空心里骂了一句，仍不减胯下撞击的速度，甚至更作恶的狠抓身下人的乳首，轻拢慢捻，惹得身下人轻喘连连。  
    “哥、哥、轻点”他委屈起来，大眼睛里蒙上一层雾水，像是要哭出来，却又倔强的不肯流出来。  
    这模样倒使张空空更生气，使了劲儿想将他操哭弄坏。  
    “你这骚猴儿”张空空一手捏起他的脸，凑近了去看他意乱情迷的样子，绯红的脸，带着汗珠儿的鼻尖，将泣未泣的眼睛呆滞的看着他，嫣红的嘴儿微吐出半截儿舌尖，就像他轻音的娇喘，刚漏了个头儿，又不知飞向何处，挠得人心痒痒。  
    “你就是靠着这骚样儿把师父勾到你床上的？恩？”  
    张空空卡紧了他的下巴，让他合不上嘴也说不了话，呜呜呀呀的不知道讲什么。  
    “哦～我懂了，一定是靠你这能说会道的小嘴儿。”  
    张空空捏紧了他的两颊，将自己的唇覆上去。他口腔里的暖意烘上来，在张空空的舌尖打旋儿，湿润的舌头像鱼儿一样紧缠着他的舌头交欢。他身下还未停止撞击，接吻的间隙放缓了身下的速度，好让他认真的吻他。  
    身下这小猴儿却将双腿圈紧了他的腰，不断的向上挺送自己的腰，迫切的吸吮着他的嘴唇。  
    “哥、快点、再快点”陈空空双手扒着他的腰，眼里雾气甚重。  
    张空空却坏心眼起来，故意放慢速度，却每一次都重重的研磨在那一点上，缓慢的抽出，再猛烈的重击！  
    “快点还是慢点？你不说清楚我怎么会知道？”  
    “快、不要、慢、恩啊”  
    陈空空被他这速度逼得发疯，几度想要抵着他的肩膀翻身却被张空空死死压住。陈空空发狂的咿呀着，只得不断的夹紧肠肉催促着。  
    张空空被夹的忽然全身失重，拼命的忍住想要射精的冲动。  
    “你这骚货，端的一身好本领，学本事的心思，全用到床上去了。”  
    说着一手捂住他的嘴，俯下身含住他胸前的赤红朱果，漏出做妖怪时常用的獠牙，细细的研磨着。  
    身下开始缓缓加快速度撞击，甚至抽出半分时 能看到狰狞的性器上黏连的液体，可怖又让人心动。他和他的猴儿，天地合一了。  
    陈空空嘴里控制不住流出的津液顺着紧捂着他的手流出来，他的双手忍不住往下走，前段的翘起也硬的发痛，他忍不住想要抚慰前端的欲望，却马上被捉住了双手。  
    “好弟弟，这么不听话，前面射出来，不就前功尽弃了。”  
    “你说，师父操你和我操你，哪个操的更舒服啊？”  
    陈空空意乱情迷着，喘着气答不上声。他胸腔剧烈的起伏着，双手缠住他的脖子，迫切的渴望着。  
    “哥、哥、给我”  
    还差一点，马上了，给我  
    “给我、给我”  
    他仰着脖子，摸不清是要上还是下，被带着节奏起起伏伏，总到不了那一点。  
    “这么想要啊？”  
    “那你可收好了”  
    张空空快速顶弄，高频率大幅度的撞击每次都又狠又准的顶在敏感度，终于。  
    “恩-”他呜咽一声，肠肉紧绞，终于失了魂儿，先一步去了极乐之地。  
    下腹被绞紧，张空空也终受不住，在包裹的热浪中尽数射进了他好弟弟的屁股了。  
    “七十二变这最后一变，你可收好了。”  
    “自此以后，天上地下，唯你一个齐天大圣孙悟空。”  
    陈空空还躺在石床上未从高潮的余韵中退出，哪儿听得进他说了什么话。张空空看着身下失神的脸，暗骂一声骚猴儿，终究还是渐渐消失在灵识里。。

    自情难自禁破了戒后，唐三藏晚上总习惯与悟空相拥而眠，悟空熟睡的时候没了齐天大圣的威风，倒只像个乖巧安静的猴儿。  
    唐三藏总喜欢把他揽进怀里捋着他乖徒儿的毛发，他总觉得他的徒儿有什么不一样了，他也说不上来，好像自离开女儿国后，这只暴戾乖张的大徒弟就温顺起来，甚至瞧着模样都更显可爱。  
    这夜他怀里的小猴子像是做了不安分的梦，脸红透了像蜜桃一般，一会儿娇喘一会儿哭泣，也不是那种伤心的哭，抽抽搭搭的倒更引人作恶，想将他狠狠地弄哭。  
    三藏大师心念阿弥陀佛，怀里揣着这么个宝贝，却不敢再造次，只得忍住不去看他娇滴滴的好徒儿。  
    阿弥陀佛，趁人不备乃非君子所为。  
    即使已经与这猴儿多次尝乐，共赴巫山，唐三藏也只选择闭紧双眼心念清静经。  
    他下身却也涨的难受，不敢去碰，怕碰了之后今晚自己绝对不会放过这只猴。这猴儿却更不安分，一直哭哭唧唧的往他师父怀里挤。  
    三藏浑身烫的汗打湿亵衣，念了半晌经，怀里的猴才渐渐安静下来，唐三藏长吁一声。  
    “师父。”  
    蓦地睁开眼，与那金闪闪的眼睛相对。  
    “这猴儿倒是有福，得师父如此垂怜，连睡觉都捂在心口。”那金眼的主人笑道。  
    唐三藏却看不对，连忙放开了怀中人。  
    “你是，悟空？”  
    说不上不对，这是孙悟空，威风凛凛的齐天大圣孙悟空，却不是他那乖巧柔顺的徒儿。  
    孙悟空起身整理衣襟，转身站定师父前，接着低头跪下。  
    “师父，悟空生于天地，是石烈刚强的脾性，习得七十二变，有了通天的本领，本该有大去处，但后随师父西天取经，却要我修身养性，天地之性不可移，故此，悟空要走了。”  
    唐三藏看着不可一世的齐天大圣却低头跪在他脚下，忽心生悲怆，不可抑制。  
    “你，你要去哪儿？那他呢？”  
    “天父地母造我时，给老孙只有暴戾，但师父的取经大业不可耽搁，这是同样可以改变天地万物的伟业，因此我的天地父母召我回去。他，他是我的弟弟，我们同样来自天地，同样是天是地，他也是我，我也是他。”  
    “他比我多了几分的韧性，现也得了我的大神通，自此就有他保护师父西天取经，师父不必多想，只把他当做我，我们本身也是一物，他也只认为他从来就是孙悟空。”  
    “本我不该再出现在师父面前，只是老孙有一事惦念，趁着我弟弟还未清醒，必须要交代师父。”  
    “阿弥陀佛，你有什么担心但说无妨。”  
    “我得知他与师父两厢情深，只想告诉师父，若无这般心事，要早早了断他的念想，以免日后惹出祸端。”  
    “我予他，一往情深，不移不灭。”唐三藏拨动念珠，心神坚定。  
    “如此一来，师父，我这弟弟心性单纯，只望师父千万不要辜负他。”  
    “你放心。”  
    “放心，”孙悟空抬头望他，再叩首，“如此，老孙告辞。”  
    再起身间，便晃神倒下。  
    “悟空！悟空！”三藏连忙上前接住他的身影，轻晃两下。  
    “咦？师父，我怎么倒在地上？”孙悟空揉着迷蒙的双眼问。  
    这讨人乖的猴子，三藏揽他在怀里轻笑，揉揉心肝肉。  
    “做噩梦滚到床下么？”猴子自言自语道，接着扯扯唐三藏的衣袖，“师父，怕。”  
    “不怕，”师父轻声哄着，顺着他的毛，“师父在呢。”  
    “呼噜呼噜毛，吓不着。”  
    袈裟虽单薄，可他也要护住他的猴儿，一直护着。


End file.
